Zudomon
|java=Junko Takeuchi |javan=(Adventure/02/tri.) |enva=Michael Sorich |envan=(Adventure/02/tri.) |enva2=R. Martin Klein |enva2n=(Data Squad) |partner=Joe Kido Ocean Animals |n1=(Zh:) 祖顿兽 }} Zudomon is a Sea Animal Digimon. Ikkakumon digivolved further, and as a Power Digimon, it became able to walk on two legs. It further guards its well-tempered muscles with protectors, which it made from the pelt and shell that it stole from its opponents. The horn on its head has been replaced with one that became impossible to regrow, so it voluntarily processed it into a saw shape. However, after all is said and done, its strongest weapon, which it dug up from ancient ice, is its " 's Hammer"This is named "Thunder Hammer" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Thor Hammer) made of Chrondigizoit. Attacks *' 's Hammer'This attack is named "Vulcan Hammer" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and Digimon Rumble Arena 2. (Hammer Spark): Strikes the opponent with the shock wave and sparks produced when it swings down its Thor's Hammer. *'Horn & Tusk' *'Vulcan's Hammer' (Hammer Boomerang): Throws its hammer like a boomerang. *'Thor Hammer' *'Glacial Spear' (Glacier Spear): Uses the horn on top of its head to pierce an opponent. *'Cold Crusher' (Ice Lord Bump) *'Hammer Head' *'Thor Fury' *'Nail Pull' *'Shell Smash' *'Anvil Smash' *'Vulcan Vengeance' (Vulcan Revenge) *'Horn Attack' Design Its design is derived from the . Etymologies ;Zudomon (ズドモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for a hammer thud. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Frontier Some Zudomon are at the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Data Squad When the DATS members and Akihiro Kurata's group appeared in the Digital World near Mercurimon's castle, Gotsumon unleashed a Zudomon on them. He prevented Masaru Daimon and Agumon from attacking him. It took MachGaogamon and Lilamon to defeat him. Digimon World 2 Zudomon digivolves from Ikkakumon and Tortomon, and can digivolve to Plesiomon or MarineAngemon depending on his DP. His speciality is Water and his special weapon, Vulcan's Hammer, allows to attack 3 Digimon at once. Digimon World 3 Zudomon is available as a Blue Ultimate Card with 34/30. Digimon World Re:Digitize Zudomon digivolves from Garurumon, Ikkakumon, and Leomon, and can digivolve to Vikemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Zudomon digivolves from Ikkakumon and Kuwagamon and can digivolve to Vikemon and SaberLeomon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Zudomon in MOD Ship 2.0 mentions that it wants to join the City but asks the to find its apprentice Gumdramon as it had ran away after calling Zudomon an idiot due to Zudomon yelling and then attacking it due to it never listening. After the Hero apologises to Gumdramon for Zudomon it joins the City to wait for Zudomon, and after Zudomon learns this is joins the City too. The duo join the builder, and Zudomon will hunt for liquid or stone materials for the Hero every day. Zudomon is a Ice Vaccine type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Ikkakumon, Icemon, IceDevimon, and Hyogamon and can digivolve into Vikemon, MetalSeadramon, Titamon, and Boltmon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Zudomon card is #040 and is an Ultimate level Ice-type card with 2090 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Vulcan's Hammer", inflicts 700 damage, its attack, "Horn & Tusk", inflicts 300 damage, and its attack, "Cold Crusher", inflicts 250 damage, and lowers the opponent's attack to 0 power. Its support effect is "If own Specialty is Ice, opponent's Attack Power is halved." Digimon World DS Zudomon digivolves from Ikkakumon, and can digivolve to Vikemon or Neptunmon. Zudomon also appears at the Hard Mountains. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Zudomon is #249, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 235 HP, 222 MP, 138 Attack, 123 Defense, 110 Spirit, 88 Speed, and 54 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Mist Cape4, and Critical 3 traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. Zudomon digivolves from Ikkakumon and can digivolve to Vikemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Zudomon, your Digimon must be at least level 32, with 4100 Aquan experience and 160 attack. Zudomon can DNA digivolve to Plesiomon with AeroVeedramon or Tylomon, or to SaberLeomon with Lynxmon. Digimon Story Lost Evolution Zudomon is #163, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Water elements and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Sleep Guard, High Sniper, and Item Hunter traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Access Glacier. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Zudomon or Vikemon. Zudomon digivolves from Ikkakumon and can digivolve into Vikemon or AncientMegatheriummon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Zudomon, your Digimon must be at least level 27 with 110 attack, 100 defense, and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived Zudomon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Zudomon DigiFuses to Vikemon with Divermon and Shakkoumon, to SaberLeomon with GrapLeomon and Leomon, and to AncientMegatheriummon with Crescemon, Dragomon, and Brachiomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Zudomon is a Water Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Ikkakumon, Garurumon, and Frigimon, and can digivolve to Vikemon, MarineAngemon, MetalGarurumon, and Plesiomon. Its special attack is Vulcan's Hammer and its support skill is Deep Savers which increases damage from Water attacks by 15%. In Complete Edition, Zudomon can also digivolve from Icemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Zudomon is #170 and is a Water Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Ikkakumon, Garurumon, Frigimon, and Icemon, and can digivolve to Vikemon, MarineAngemon, MetalGarurumon, and Plesiomon. Its special attack is Vulcan's Hammer and its support skill is Deep Savers which increases damage from Water attacks by 15%. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon World Championship Zudomon digivolves from Ikkakumon and Tortomon, and can digivolve to Vikemon. Digimon Battle Zudomon digivolves from Ikkakumon and can digivolve to Vikemon. Digimon Masters Zudomon digivolves from Ikkakumon and can digivolve to Vikemon. Digimon Heroes! Zudomon digivolves from Ikkakumon and can digivolve to Vikemon, Plesiomon, and Neptunemon. Digimon Soul Chaser Zudomon digivolves from Ikkakumon and can digivolve to Vikemon. Digimon Links Zudomon digivolves from Ikkakumon, Garurumon, and Frigimon and can digivolve to Vikemon, MarineAngemon, and MetalGarurumon. Digimon ReArise Zudomon digivolves from Ikkakumon and can digivolve to Vikemon or nothing. Notes and references